Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{6}{10}+11\dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} + {11} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} + {11} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=17 + {\dfrac{6}{10}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Add the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{7}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 17\dfrac{7}{10}$